Vertrauen
by CecelinaSeabiscuit
Summary: Ohne die Augen zu öffnen sank er in die Knie. Die Arme locker am Körper herabhängend. Den Kopf gen Himmel gerichtet... Nach dem Endkampf Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Personen, Orte, Gegebenheiten etc. aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld.

**Notiz: **Hey ihr Lieben, nach sehr langer Zeit etwas neues von mir. Ein Oneshot, den ich kurz nach dem Erscheinen von HBP geschrieben habe, also schon etwas älter. Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem °grinst°

**Vertrauen**

Er stand einfach nur da. Die Augen geschlossen und nicht willens sie zu öffnen. Was auch immer sich ihm für ein Anblick bieten würde, er war sich sicher, das er ihn nicht ertragen konnte. Egal was die anderen sagten, er war kein abgebrühter Mann. Auch er empfand noch immer Ekel vor den Schlachtfelder, von denen er schon so viele gesehen hatte, das er auf gehört hatte zu zählen.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen sank er in die Knie. Die Arme locker am Körper herabhängend. Den Kopf gen Himmel gerichtet. Er war sich darüber bewusst, das er ein perfektes Ziel bot, doch in diesem Moment war ihm alles egal. Was auch immer geschehen würde, es würde auch geschehen, wenn er die Augen öffnete.

Unter seinen Knien konnte er weiche Erde spüren. Erde die in den letzten Stunden für alle Ewigkeit mit dem Tod verseucht worden war. Erde, die nie wieder ihre Reinheit erlangen würde, genauso wenig wie er.

Mochten sie ihm auch verzeihen, in ehren, ihn als Helden bezeichnen. Er hatte seine Unschuld schon vor langer Zeit verloren. Damals als der erste von ihm getötete Mensch auf die Erde sank, noch immer den erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und das Flehen um Gnade in den Augen. Wenn nicht damals, dann ganz sicher in dem Moment, als er Albus Dumbledore tötete.

Und er würde diese Unschuld niemals wieder erlangen können. Da würden auch keine Orden und Auszeichnungen etwas dran ändern können.

Wie hatte er nur so tief sinken können?

Er hörte ein Wispern. Schritte näherten sich ihm. Er wusste auch ohne hinzusehen wer es war. Eine kleine Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Schulter, übte kurz einen liebevollen Druck darauf aus und wurde wieder fortgenommen. Noch immer hatte er die Augen geschlossen, doch er wusste, das dies nicht mehr lange möglich war.

Sie würden von ihm verlangen, das er ihnen half. So wie er ihnen unzählige male geholfen hatte. Doch wo waren sie, als er ihre Hilfe brauchte. Als er fast an sich selbst zerbrochen wäre? Da war keiner da.

„Sev." Ein Flüstern nur und doch war es ihm, als hätte man ihn angeschrieen. Diese Stimme. Sie hatte ihn begleitet. Sein Leben lang. Erst mit dem Vater, dann mit dem Sohne. Beide auf ihre ganz eigene Art Meilensteine in seinem Leben.

Der Vater im schlechten Sinne. Unzählige Male hatte diese Stimme ihn verspottet, ihn verhöhnt, ihn lächerlich gemacht. Der Vater war sicherlich zu einem Teil mit verantwortlich dafür, das er zu viele Schlachten hatte kämpfen müssen, als das er auch nur eine einzige Nacht ruhig schlafen konnte.

Der Sohn allerdings im guten Sinne. Dieser hatte ihm Halt und Kraft gegeben, als niemand anderes mehr da war. Als alle annahmen, das er den Anführer der Guten den sicheren Tod gebracht hatte. Trotz allen Zweifeln ihm gegenüber, trotz allen Anschuldigungen, allen Anfeindungen und jedem offen bekundetem Hass hatte der Sohn zu ihm gehalten. Der Sohn von dem Alle genau das Gegenteil erwartet hatten, auch er selbst.

„Sev. Komm. Ich bringe dich nach Hause." Worte wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Der Sohn würde Verständnis für seine Entscheidung nicht zu sehen wollen haben, ihn führen, leiten, schützen und behüten. Wenn nötig auch mit seinem Leben. So wie er es vorher unzählige Mal für den Sohn gemacht hatte.

Sie waren die beiden Seiten einer Medaille. Sonne und Mond. Tag und Nacht. Schwarz und Weiß. Gut und Böse. Er hatte es damals nicht fassen können als der Sohn ihn gefunden hatte, ihn zu Rede stellte... und ihn auch noch aus reden ließ. Und ihm danach seinen Glauben schenkte.

Der Sohn und er hatten sich damals einen unbrechbaren Schwur gegeben. Einen magischen Schwur. Der Sohn hatte ihm geschworen ihn zu schützen, zu behüten, aufzufangen und ihm die Kraft zum fliegen wieder zu geben. Er hatte dem Sohn seine ewige Treue geschworen. Hatte ihm geschworen egal in welcher Situation für ihn ein zustehen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Flashback

Zwei schwarzgekleidete Gestalten knieten einander gegenüber, die rechten Hände in einander verschlungen und erhoben, als wollten sie ihre Kräfte messen. Davor stand ein junges Mädchen, Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab über den verschlungenen Händen erhoben. „Schwörst du das du mich schützen wirst mit deinem Leben, deiner Seele, all deiner Macht?" fragte der größere der beiden knienden. „Ja ich werde." Antwortete der kleinere mit sanfter Stimme.

Eine dünne Flamme löst sich von dem Zauberstab des Mädchens und wand sich um die Hände der Knienden wie ein Ring.

„_Schwörst du mir, hinter mir zu stehen wenn ich nicht mehr weiter kann?" _

„_Ja, das werde ich."_

_Eine zweite Flamme löste sich aus dem Stab und folgte dem Weg der ersten._

„_Schwörst du mich suchen und finden, egal was passiert?"_

„_Ja, das werde ich." _

_Eine dritte Flamme schlängelte sich um ihre Hände._

„_Schwörst du mir deine ewige Treue, Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit?" diesmal war es der jüngere der die Frage stellte. _

_Sekunden lang herrschte Stillschweigen. _

„_Ja, das tue ich." Flüsterte der größere._

_Eine vierte Flamme schoss aus dem Zauberstab des Mädchens und umwand die Hände der beiden Knienden._

Flashback ende

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sie hatten sich in die Augen gesehen und er wurde sich bewusst, wie unähnlich sich Vater und Sohn waren.

Es waren Minuten des stillen Gehens gewesen, bevor er spürte wie sein Arm losgelassen wurde. Jemand legte ihm seine Hände auf die Wangen. „Sev." Sanfte Stimme, man konnte sogar hören, wenn er lachte, auch wenn man ihn gar nicht kannte.

„Sev." Dieses Wort lachte nicht, es weinte. Tränen der Trauer, Tränen der Freude. „Mach die Augen auf." Sanfte Worte, die seine Seele streichelten, ihn in die Richtige Richtung stießen.

Zögernd öffnete er die Augen, sah direkt in die des Sohnes. Smaragdgrün. Grün war doch die Farbe der Hoffnung. Dieses Smaragdgrün war seine Hoffnung.

Seine einzige Hoffnung. Jetzt. Damals und bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt war sein ganz persönlicher Engel, sein Retter. Damals als Dumbledore durch seine Hand gestorben war, hatte Harry Potter ihn gefunden und geschworen ihn, Severus Snape mit seiner Seele zu schützen.

Natürlich hatte jeder nach den Gründen gefragt, mehr als einer hatte versucht, den Verräter mit einem Fluch ins Jenseits zu schicken. Doch der Junge hatte dies immer zu verhindern gewusst. War immer genau in den richtigen Momenten zur Stelle gewesen.

Jetzt nach der letzten großen Schlacht würden wieder Fragen gestellt. Doch sein Beschützer trug einen Namen und ein Zeichen, das es ihm möglich machten jeden Menschen auf dieser Welt vor den Mühlen des Ministeriums zu retten - Harry Potter und seine Blitzförmige Narbe.


End file.
